The loss of powers
by NightBird1
Summary: After Hermione losses her powers, she is faced with possibly be expelled from Hogwarts. How will Harry and Ron handle this, and can they get her powers back?
1. Default Chapter

The loss of powers (1/3)  
NightBird  
NightI3ird@aol.com  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: h/hr, During Hogwarts  
Ratings: PG.  
Spoilers: All the books though that's only cause all 3 of the characters are still alive. o_O  
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Hermione loses her magic powers. An ancient spell may allow her to stay at Hogwarts by allowing her to share magical powers, but at what expense to her and her friends?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: My first fanfic, please be kind too me, and I would love any responses on it too tell me how good/bad it was and what I could do to make it better. Also, I would like to note that while this chapter doesn't exactly have a lot of gush romantic stuff, I'm planning on having it be more so later.  
  
Hermione shot up out of bed, her eyes ablaze with fear, and stared around at her surroundings briefly unaware of where she was. After realizing she was still at Hogwarts, she rubber her temples from the dream she had. As her still fearful eyes wandered around the room she wondered what the dream might have meant. She felt she needed to talk to her mother about the dream, she didn't know what told her this, but she was sure that is what she should do. After lying back down and trying to fall asleep, she finally succumbed to her weariness and slept a very unrelaxing sleep.  
  
  
After waking up in the morning, she quickly went over to her desk. They weren't having class that day because it was a Saturday, but that didn't stop her from working. She quickly wrote her mother a note, got changed into a T-shirt and jeans, and ran out of her room and down the hall to the common room. There she saw Harry and Ron sitting playing chess, both of their eyes concentrating on the game, and Ginny hovering close to Harry, who neither seemed to notice. She admired Harry for how he handled Ginny's affection for him. 'Though that's not the only reason why you admire him.' she thought to herself and fought a blush.  
She walked over to where the guys were playing, eyes dancing, and sat down to the side of the board between the two guys. "Hi, who's winning?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.  
"Who else would be winning?" Harry told her and looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
She laughed at the comment and unconsciously played with her hair while Harry looked at her. She then turned to Ginny and asked her, "Hey, Ginny, do you want to come to send a letter to my mum?"  
"Sure" replied Ginny excitedly and went over to where she was standing said bye to Harry and Ron who both replied with a "see you later" and went back to their game. After leaving the guys to their game, and half way up the tower to the owlery, "So..."  
"So what?" asked Hermione worried.  
"So, what's the letter about? Is it something about Harry? You're not asking how you should go about flirting with him and trying to get his attention, are you?" Ginny's eyes shone with curiosity.  
"What? No, what gives you that idea?" Hermione asked her through a blush.  
"I can tell you like him, it would take a complete idiot to not realize that."  
"Now don't go calling Harry an idiot like that!" she tried to act mad but then started laughing with Ginny after a while. "Actually, it sounds like something Harry would do, but, I had a dream and I felt I should talk to my mum about it."  
"Really? You don't think it's something serious, do you?" Ginny replied, becoming serious again.  
"I won't know till I get a message." Hermione replied as she pulled the door open to the owlery.  
As they walked into the building looking for an owl to get a message to Hermione's mother, Hedgwig flew over to a small peg sticking out of the wall and stood ready to take the message for her.  
"Looks like you have a volunteer." Ginny joked with Hermione.  
"That's weird, most of the time owls only fly over to their owner if they see them enter. Think Hedgwing thinks of me as one of her owners?" she thought out loud as she placed the note on Hedgwig's leg. "Now go give this to my mum and bring back her response as soon as possible." Hedgwig gave her a small loving nip on the cheek as a reply and flew out through the nearby window.  
"Hmm, well, maybe she considers you close enough to Harry to be one as well?" Ginny said, not too glad about that prospect.  
"I.... I don't know what you're talking about" replied Hermione unsteadily, "but, in any case, I say we get back too the common room."  
"Yeah, I'm not sure if I can stand the smell of owl droppings and half eaten mice anymore." replied Ginny as they hurried out of the tower.  
  
  
Back in the common room, they went over to where Ron and Harry were sitting, both of them still looking at the board, Harry more intently than Ron, who was telling Harry something when they entered.  
"Wow, still at it?" Hermione asked in awe. "You must be getting good Harry, either that or Ron is slipping." she said jokingly.  
"Nah, it's not that, He just doesn't believe he's in check mate." Ron replied.  
"I'm sure there is something I can do to get out of this." muttered Harry as his eyes scanned the chessboard.  
"Just admit defeat and come on down to breakfast with me" said Hermione after hearing Harry's stomach growl it's protest at how long the game had been.  
Harry sighed. "Ok, ok, I give, you win Ron. Good luck finding someone else to play against, I'm done for now." Harry started to stand up, looking to Hermione and asked her if she was ready.  
"I think I'm going to not play for awhile and go get some food. You're not the only one that's hungry." Ron replied also standing ready to go get something to eat.  
After leaving the common room, they headed down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, got some food and started to eat. Hermione was too nervous about the letter she had sent out, and that was obvious to both Harry and Ron, who were sitting on either side of her, Harry to her right with Ron to her left.  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked out of concern.  
"Oh, it's nothing, just a little spooked by a dream last night." she replied unsteadily.  
"Is that all huh? What, did you dream you got a B in a class or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
At this, she said, "Oh, very funny. 'Look at me, I'm so perfect I can't get a B on a stinking class'." she raged as she left the Great Hall.  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry. At this, Harry could only shrug, but finished what was left and pardoned himself from the table to go look for her. He left the main room, and went back up to the Gryffindor's common room, wanting to find her there. After saying the password and entering, he looked around the common room, and saw a figure lying on the couch shuddering slightly.  
"Hermione, is that you?" he asked cautiously.  
"What do you want?" she replied venomously.  
"I.... I was wanting to make sure you were ok, you did storm out of there rather quickly."  
"I'm fine, it's just that...He shouldn't have tried to make fun of the dream that's all." she said reluctantly as she tried to stop crying.  
"What was the dream about? Maybe I can help." Harry suggested.  
"It isn't so much the dream, but what happened because of the dream." After a pause filled the conversation, "Harry, I.... I can't use magic anymore."  
"Wha...What do you mean? You mean you don't want to, or you...you can't use it," Harry replied in shock.  
"I can't use it... Even the simple spells, I can't use one of them." she whimpered. She looked at him trying to read his expression, "I guess you guys won't want me around anymore." she said pathetically, nearly on the brink of tears again.  
"Now, wait just a second, why do you think we wouldn't want you around?" Harry said in shock.  
"Well, I'm the brainy one, I'm the one that can do anything and everything. You're the brave and cute one, and Ron is the comedian. What use would I have if I can't do my job?" Hermione said this like it was the only way things could ever be.  
"We have never had roles, and you know it." Harry said furious that she would think such a thing at such a time. "We are friends, we don't play roles. Heck, I'll let you or Ron be the brave one for awhile if you really want to."  
"Maybe, but I will still have to leave Hogwarts." Hermione said starting to cry again at the thought.  
"We won't let that happen, we will find a way to work around this. I won't let you just give up and leave without a fight. We can and will win this, I promise you."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes?  
"Thank you" she said as she sat down next to him. He then pulled her into a hug and let her cry all she needed to in his arms.  
  
  
After a bit of crying, she finally pulled away and mumbled her thanks to Harry. Soon after, Ron came in the room, and looking at Hermione started to apologize, but she stopped him. "I'm okay, I'll get through this, though how, I'm not sure. It wasn't your fault at all, so don't think it was." She told him firmly.  
Ron just looked at her in shock then nodded his head and went over to where Harry was still sitting on the couch, and noticing the wet spot on his shoulder, knew what had happened. "She gonna be ok?" he whispered to Harry.  
"I hope so, for all of our sakes, I hope so." Harry muttered.  
"What's going on with her?" Ron asked.  
"It's.... She can't...." Harry sighed, "She can't use magic anymore."  
"You're, joking, aren't you?" Ron glared at Harry almost threateningly.  
"No, he's not." Hermione replied.  
Ron looked dumbstruck.  
"I'm going to go to the library and search for something, anything on regaining lost powers, do you want to join me Hermione? Ron?" Harry said.  
"No, I'm going to stay here for awhile." Hermione said sadly.  
"While I'm not sure if I can be much help here or there, I'll go with you. This is going to take awhile, I'm sure."  
"Thanks guys." Hermione replied weakly.  
  
  
That night, Harry laid awake in his bed wondering what would happen if Hermione couldn't regain her powers. Sure he had influences in the wizarding world, but would that be enough for them to allow a once witch, now muggle to stay at Hogwarts? Also, how would Hermione take it?  
Would she stay even if she could? Could she stand such a reminder? "These questions will keep you up all night," Harry told himself. Still, he couldn't help but think about it. She had been such a big part of his life. He decided right then and there that he would do anything to keep Hermione by him. "Is this love? Could I be in love with Hermione?" he wondered to himself. "Does she even love me?" he asked himself. "Well, of course she does, I have noticed just how much she messes with her hair around me, trying to look her best. Yes, that must be it. Wait, isn't Ron also around a lot? What if that's it, what if she likes Ron and not me?" Harry sighed. All through the night he kept waiting for sleep, but then right when he was about to sleep, he would think back on Hermione.  
"That does it, tomorrow, I will find out, for better or worse, just where I stand. Even if she doesn't return my love, I will do anything for her to stay by me. That's all there is to it." Harry said aloud to no one in particular; though he wasn't the only one who, unknown to him, was still not asleep.  
Ron shifted in his bed as he thought this over.  
  
End of chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

The loss of powers (2/3)  
NightBird  
NightI3ird@aol.com  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: h/hr, During Hogwarts  
Ratings: PG.  
Spoilers: All the books though that's only cause all 3 of the characters are still alive. o_O  
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Hermione loses her magic powers. An ancient spell may allow her to stay at Hogwarts by allowing her to share magical powers, but at what expense to her and her friends?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: My first fanfic, please be kind too me, and I would love any responses on it too tell me how good/bad it was and what I could do to make it better.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up, and slowly began getting dressed. She was worried about what would happen the next day. Today was another day off and she wanted to get a reply from her mother, so she might know what was going on. Though she wasn't sure why her mum would know what was going on, she just knew deep down that she would.  
After getting the grogginess out of her eyes, she realized she had a visitor at the window, and went over to open it up. It was Hedwig! She was so excited she had trouble with the latch to let the poor owl in, and when it finally came in she held her arm out without any gloves, not minding any marks the owl might leave. When she finally got the owl to land on her unprotected arm, which the owl didn't appear to want to do, she took the note away from the owl, then told it to go to the owlery where she will come later and give it a treat.  
She looked at the note trembling, then went to sit down on her bed, when she realized how bloody her arm was. She then got a towel to wrap around it, went and sat down on her bed, and got the note out. She unfolded it and started to scan over the letter.  
  
  
Down stairs, the boys were sitting on the couch waiting to hear from Hermione to see if she had gotten any of her power back, or if anything happened. They were starting to get worried, because she was normally down before them, but breakfast was almost over, and she still wasn't down.  
"Ron, you might as well go get some food. I can stay here and wait for her."  
"Oh, now don't you go trying to be some hero now, I can stand not eating breakfast one day." Ron said jokingly.  
As they sat there, they became more and more anxious to hear from Hermione. When some of the people that stay in the same room as her came down, they asked if they knew what was keeping Hermione.  
"Well, she has been in her bed for awhile, though we can't tell what she is doing up there. She just seems to be laying in bed doing something."  
This worried the boys. They looked at each other and started to worry about her.   
"Harry, did you sleep at all last night?" Ron asked noticing Harry's blood shot eyes.  
"No, not much. I'm too worried about Hermione." Harry's answered. It was true too; he couldn't imagine life without Hermione. He stayed up all night wondering if he could at all get her to stay, but from all directions it looked hopeless. Sure he had a few connections and influences just cause he was the boy-that-lived, but he didn't think that would get him too far.  
"Well, here, you lay down on the couch and sleep for a bit, and I'll wake you up when Hermione comes down."  
"No, I'll wait. Why don't we play some chess for a while?"  
"You are volunteering to play chess? You must be tired, but I'll accept; if for nothing else then to pass the time."  
After a game where Harry didn't even stand a chance, Hermione finally appeared in the common room. She ran over to where they were, and gave Ron a small hug, and ran over to the very sleepy Harry and gave him a big hug.  
"You seem excited this morning." Harry managed to get out between yawns.  
"Yes, I got a letter from my mother about what was going on."  
"Really? Was there that good of news in it?" Ron asked.  
"Oh yes, my mother was a witch when she was my age, and she had the same problem."  
"This is a good thing?" Harry thought out loud.  
"It is when you consider they found a way around it."  
"So your mother is a witch?" Ron asked shocked.  
"Well, no not right now. You see, what they did was a person volunteered some of their magical power to the person who lost theirs. My mum and your mum, Harry, were very good friends, and she volunteered, so up to the point where your mother died, she could use magic. That's why I've always thought she was a muggle, because she couldn't use magic for as long as I could remember."  
"Really? So did your mother remember the spell, or where to get it?"  
"All she said, was that I would need to talk to Dumbledore and he would be able to get me what I needed."  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go visit him!" Harry said excited.  
"Ok." Hermione replied and they left the room.  
  
  
At the entrance to Dumbledore's room, Hermione turned around and told Ron that her and Harry would like to be left alone for awhile. Ron looked at Harry questioningly and all Harry could do was shrug and Ron nodded and watched as they went up the stairs together.  
Harry turned to Hermione and asked her, "What was that about?"  
"This is something I need to ask you. Would you be the one to use the spell, sharing your power with me?"  
"You know I will."  
"I must tell you something, the caster and the person it is casted on will both experience some side effects. Namely, the casters power will be reduced, and will never regain them unless the spell is canceled by both ends or... one of them dies." she said this slightly shuddering knowing that was a very real possibility with Harry considering how much danger he gets in.  
"If that is all it takes to keep you here by me, then I'll do it."  
Hermione blushed slightly at this comment. "There is something else you should know about. The spell not only shares magical power, but also sets up a connection between the two, One that will last the rest of their lives. This means, well, I'm sure you realize this."  
"Basically, this is like getting married, huh?"  
"Well, in a way, though in certain ways, more intimate than others."  
"Right, I'll do it."  
"I'll understand if you want to think it over." Hermione began.  
"No, you don't understand, I would do anything to keep you here. If it means this connection will occur, then so be it. Though I am curious, what's the connection like?"  
"Well, apparently it varies per group. Most people gain telepathy, while others telekinesis, or other things like that."  
"Ah, I see" Harry says while putting his arm around the small of Hermione's back, and heading up towards the Dumbledore's door.  
Upon arriving at the ancient door Dumbledore has a gargoyle and a password, Harry pushed the door opened and let Hermione go in, and closed the door behind her, letting her and Dumbledore talk alone.  
"I'm glad you came too see me, Hermione. Here is the slip you need to look in the forbidden section of the library. I hope you can get your powers back soon. If you need to take a few days off, I will be more then glad to give you permission. Also, after the spell is performed, you and Harry will be expected to tell us about any and all side effects." Said Dumbledore, perfunctorily.  
"How did you know what I was needing too see you for, and who I was going too choose?" Hermione replied in shock.  
"You would be amazed at how much I know about the goings on in the school. Now, hurry on down to the library. I'm sure you will regain your powers soon."  
Hermione just nodded and took the slip and went out of the room where Harry was waiting for her.  
"Well, did you get it?" he asked.  
"Yes, He is expecting to find out any side effects that might occur from the spell. Oh, and Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks" she said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
"You're welcome," Harry replied fighting a blush, "now let's go before Ron gets suspicious."  
"Oh, that's right. How will Ron take all of this?"  
"Well, I figure we tell him as soon as we see him. Better to tell him so he can get it worked out then to go about it secretly."  
"Yes, your right. Well, what to do after that?"  
"Well, I'm thinking we go see if we can get any food. After that I would go with you guys to the library but I was up all night long, so I think I might go and catch up on my sleep knowing you will be fine."  
"Yes, thank you Harry."  
"No problem"  
"I just hope that it doesn't prove too much for us."  
"After all we've gone through? I certainly hope not."  
"So do I, so do I."  
  
  
Emerging out in the sunshine made them pause while their eyes adjusted, but when they were back to normal they saw Ron sitting there waiting for them under the shade of a nearby tree. They went over to him, and Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione sat rather closely to Harry. Ron noticed this and realized that something happened and that he no longer had a chance with Hermione. "Ok, you knew this was going to happen, just remember, this is your best friend, and you didn't tell him anything about it, so he didn't know." Ron told himself slightly angry, though managing to keep his anger under control and he put up a happy face for them too see, though Hermione saw right through it.  
"So, did you find out what you needed?" Ron asked keeping the anger out of his voice.  
"Yes, we got permission to go to the library to look up the books. Harry won't be joining us for now, because he's tired and all, so it will be just us," Hermione replied looking at Ron for any sign of what he was thinking.  
"Ok, how about we go get something too eat first?" Ron replied.  
Harry agreed to this right away, and the group went to the kitchen. Breakfast was over, and it was nearing lunchtime, but they got into the kitchen where the house elves were happy to help them. After they had their breakfast, Harry said good luck, and headed off for bed, knowing that Hermione would regain her powers and he could sleep well. Also, what was on his chest had been lifted, and he could now be sure of what he felt. Ron on the other hand wasn't so glad for the truth to come out. He now realized that he must find a girl. His best friends had finally found each other. "Took them long enough" he thought. He now was the only one without a person to turn to. This was depressing news for him.  
Hermione on the other hand was glad to know that she would be regaining her powers, and that Harry felt the same way back. Though, first she must talk to Ron in the library. Harry had no idea what good luck his staying up all night was. He needed the sleep, but now she would be able to talk to Ron without worrying about what Harry was thinking about at the time.  
In the Library, she went over to the librarian , handed her the slip, and proceeded to go to the restricted area. She pulled down some of the books that looked somewhat promising, made Ron hold them, and went and found a table.  
"Ron," Hermione began cautiously, "about me and Harry."  
"Look, that's ok, I heard him speaking last night about you, I realized then that you and him were... well, made to be."  
At this Hermione just looked at him. "The spell will put a new spin on our relationship."  
"Oh? In what way?"  
"Well, chances are we will be telepathic and there are many other things that might occur."  
"Really, huh? So, Harry might be able to tell me who likes me, right?"  
"Ron, you should have just asked me. Just because I don't spread gossip with those girls, doesn't mean I don't listen. Especially when your or Harry's name comes up."  
"Really? So, who has fallen for my incredible charm this time?"  
"As far as I can tell, no one. Though I'll do some asking around for you."  
At this Ron looked sort of sad. "How long till I know?"  
"Well, if you help me get this done, I'll be able to help you sooner. It won't do you any good if you have a friend who will listen into the gossip for you if they are no longer near the source."  
"Oh, right, ok lets start searching."  
And with that, they start looking through the many books on the table. After much researching, and looking they decided it was time to go get something to eat. When they entered the Great Hall, they saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table. They went over and sat next to him, Hermione sitting between the two guys, though she was closer to Harry who put his left arm around her waist.  
"So did you guys find anything out?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
"Nope, not really, just narrowed the search from a thousand to a nine hundred and eighty five. Though we got some other work done that was necessary." Ron replied  
At this Harry only nodded and gave Hermione a small squeeze. "So you guys going to keep on looking today I'm assuming."  
"Of course we are, Harry." Hermione replied.  
"Yes, yes, but this time I'll come along and help you guys in the search."  
"You better, I need a break from all the reading," Ron yawned, "You weren't the only one to not get much sleep, I'll go and sleep this time while I let you two do some research or what ever you feel you need to do."  
Hermione glared at Ron at this, but Harry gave her a slight squeeze and she turned back to her food to finish up with her lunch.  
After Ron excused himself to go to bed, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "How did he take it?"  
"Surprisingly well. He said he heard you say something last night that made him realize that we would become a couple."  
"He was still awake?" Harry though aloud. "Hmm....does that mean he heard...." At this point Harry realized he was talking and quickly shut up. Although Hermione caught it, she didn't ask.  
Back in the library, they sat down and started working. After a while of reading through a promising section of a book, Harry's eyes started to light up.  
"Hermione, does this sound like something that might be it?" he asked as he slid the book over to Hermione to look at, while keeping the page marked.  
After reading through it she looked up excitedly. "This might just be it, lets see, what does it say about the spell." Hermione started reading as Harry slid behind her, holding her shoulders, reading over her head. "Hmm.... the bases of the spell sounds right, and the warning sounds similar to it, maybe we should show this to Dumbledore and see if he thinks it's the right one."  
She picked up the book, made sure she had the page marked, went and checked it out, and headed for Dumbledore's room. "I'm going to go get Ron, I'm sure he will want to know." Harry said as he hurried off to get him.  
Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office, and looked around too see if he was home. "Hello Hermione, do you think you have found the spell?" he said from his desk.  
"Well, we believe we might have found it, would you possibly...."  
"Look at it and see if I think that it is the correct one. Yes, I believe I could do that." At this, Hermione gave Dumbledore the book, and showed him where it was and sat somewhat impatiently as he read it through.  
"Hmm, yes, this does sound like the spell we found many years ago for your mother. Yes, this might be the correct spell. You do realize that the one that is giving you their power will lose some, and the two will be forever linked. Commonly a psychic connection will exist between the two, and other things might occur from it."  
"Yes, both Harry and me know the risks."  
"Good, well, I will give you a pass to use one of the empty rooms tonight, as I'm sure you two will want to get this done with as soon as possible. I will be there, as will Ron I'm sure, a few of the teachers will be there as well as the nurse. If anything is to go wrong, we will try everything we can to make sure you children come out of it alive."  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she gathered her things. She started thinking, 'Tonight it is. I will regain my powers, and me and Harry....' she blushed as the though crossed her mind. "Well, thank you Dumbledore, I'll go make sure it's fine with Harry, and I'll tell you as soon as I can."  
"No need, I'm sure he will be ready to do it." Dumbledore replied with a knowing smile. "I shall see you three there tonight."  
After Hermione left the room, and went out of the hallway into the light, she looked around for Ron and Harry and saw them running towards her.  
"So? What's up?" Ron asked, because Harry hadn't told him yet.  
"Well, we have found the spell, and Dumbledore would like to have us use it tonight. He will let us use an empty class room. Some teachers and the nurse will be there, just in case; and you're invited too Ron." she remarked with a glimmer in her eyes that hinted at joking.  
"Really? It's the right spell?" Harry said excitedly.  
"Well, most likely, it is." Hermione said. "So, you better enjoy this last few moments of being able to think without worrying about someone else hearing you."  
"Pardon?" Harry said, "So this psychic thing will happen as a certainty?"  
"Most likely, yes. Why? Does this change your mind?" she said, getting slightly sad to think it would change his mind.  
"No, I'm just sort of worried about exposing you to all the thoughts that go through my mind." he said smiling.  
"So, you finally admit to hitting puberty" Ron said sarcastically.  
Harry just looked at Ron and sighed. "Well, now that we know what we will be doing tonight, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.  
"How about what we normally do?" Hermione replied.  
"Study and work on our papers?" Ron said jokingly.  
"Well, maybe I'll join you guys in goofing off for once." Hermione replied with a smile.  
"Well, anyone want to go flying?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"Sure I will, but I'm sure I'm not the one you wanted to get a yes from" Ron replied.  
"Well.... Sure, I'll go, but I don't trust myself alone on a broom yet." Hermione said.  
"That's okay, I'm sure Harry here, will either teach you or let you ride on his broom too." Ron said not really thinking before he said how bad that sounded.  
"Um, right I'll teach you Hermione." Harry said slightly blushing at Ron's comment.  
And with that, they headed off to the field to fly around some, and have fun as they got more and more excited about the coming night.  
  
End Chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

The loss of powers (3/3)  
NightBird  
NightI3ird@aol.com  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: h/hr, During Hogwarts  
Ratings: PG.  
Spoilers: All the books though that's only cause all 4 of the characters are still alive. o_O  
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Hermione loses her magic powers. An ancient spell may allow her to stay at Hogwarts by allowing her to share magical powers, but at what expense to her and her friends?  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: My first fanfic, please be kind too me, and I would love any responses on it too tell me how good/bad it was and what I could do to make it better.  
  
  
After they had gotten done flying and Hermione had begun to get used to flying a bit, though flying with Harry made it easier for her, they went inside. The Great Hall seemed to be a bit more excited than normal, although logically none of the other students should have known about it, they all sensed it. The teachers in particular were wondering how it would all end up. They sat down to a meal that was slightly nicer then normal, though nothing too big. Harry looked over at Hermione who sat there starring into her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, thinking how this was probably the last time that he would have to ask that question again.  
"Oh, you know, I'm thinking about tonight." Hermione replied.  
"You sure you want me to be the one that casts it?" Harry asked slightly nervous.  
"Oh yes, it's not that at all. It's just that I was thinking about what happened between my mother and yours." Hermione replied.  
Harry just squeezed Hermione, who laid her head on his shoulder.  
Just then Draco walked by, and seeing Harry and Hermione came over. "So, Harry finally hit rock bottom and started dating a mudblood, huh?" Draco laughed.  
Hermione lifted her head and glared at Draco while Harry stood up, turned about on Draco and pulled out his wand. Then with a brisk movement, Harry sent Draco flying across the room with a Banishing Charm. Most of the teachers ignored this knowing what Draco had most likely said and how volatile Harry and Hermione would be right then. Harry sat back down, and tried to calm down, and when he had he continued eating.  
After dinner was completed, the trio headed down to the Gryffindor common room and sat there waiting until it was time to head down and perform the spell. For Harry, the feeling was very similar to the worry that a groom might feel right before his marriage. For Hermione it was very similar, though she was very excited about it. She didn't doubt that Harry was the right one, she was more worried about what would happen if the spell failed. She would be expelled from school, and wouldn't be able to see Harry or Ron for most of the year. As she was thinking this she grabbed Harry's arm with her hands and gave it a small squeeze.  
Ron on the other hand was looking at Harry and Hermione and wondering just where this new change would leave him. He wanted to be both of their friends, but he hoped that Harry and Hermione wouldn't just leave him out. He was sure they wouldn't, but he was still afraid.  
Finally it was time and they headed down to the classroom.  
  
  
When they entered, they immediately noticed that the book was laid out with two goblets next to it. Dumbledore was standing behind the book waiting for them, as were several of their teachers. "Welcome, Harry, Hermione, I have some potions for you to drink. These are a part of the spell, and Snape was so kind as to volunteer to make them for us. Before you object, they are fine, now drink up, and Hermione will be sitting right there," he said as he pointed to a chair in front of the book, "and Harry will be right here where I'm standing. Now, Hermione, there will be parts of the spell that you must agree to in the casting. These will be questions directed straight at you, and at any time you feel we must stop, just answer no, and we will stop and nothing will happen. Do you understand?"  
"Yes" Hermione replied though not sure why she would say no. She went over and took her seat, and watched Harry as he stood there in front of her. She reached out for her cup, and swallowed it, finding it didn't taste too bad. Harry did the same, but he found his slightly bitter.  
"Harry, start whenever you are ready."  
Harry looked down at the book, and started reciting the spell, while occasionally asking a question and waiting for the answer which was always a yes. With every question, he felt a growing presence in his mind and slightly physically weaker. Finally when the spell was cast, he nearly collapsed from fatigue.  
"Harry?" a though rang out clearly, though not in his mental voice, but in something like Hermione's own voice.  
"Is that how Herm hears herself?" he thought.  
"Is there something wrong with how I hear my self?" the thought came cascading back.  
"Oh, so you heard that?" he asked back in his mind.  
"Yes, very clearly" she replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry it was just a bit of a shock to hear another voice in my head."  
"Well, is there anything different?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well, we can hear each others thoughts." Harry said.  
"Hmmm. So are you able to hide your thoughts from one another?" inquired Snape.  
"Yes, it's just when we think 'out loud' that the other hears it" replied Hermione.  
"Is there anything else that you can tell right off the bat Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.  
Hermione picked up her wand and tried a simple spell and found that it did, in fact, work. "Well, I seem to be able to use magic again." she said as she crossed over to where Harry was and helped him up.  
"Good, then we shall expect too see you in class tomorrow morning." replied Snape.  
"Yes, perhaps it is best if you two tried to go on like the event didn't occur," said Dumbledore.  
"When will these guys stop talking" Harry thought out loud.  
Hermione tried to stifle a giggle and said, "I think it's time Harry went off to bed, he's tired, and so am I. I thank you all for giving me a chance to stay here." With this, she and Ron carried Harry out and up to Harry and Ron's room where Hermione tucked him into bed and whispered goodnight and kissed his forehead.  
"Good night Herm" the though came back sounding as tired as Harry looked.  
Ron just stood there and sighed, hoping that just perhaps he could be so lucky one day.  
"Sleep tight, Ron." Hermione said, as she walked out the door.  
"Yeah, you too." Ron said as he went and got changed and went to bed.  
  
  
The next morning, when Harry woke up, he thought "I wonder how Herm is doing today." without remembering what had happened with the link.  
"I'm very good, thank you for asking" the thought came back in a smiling tone.  
"Oh yeah, I need to remember that you can hear my thoughts." he thought to himself.  
"Well at least my dreams didn't wake you up last night" the thought came back slightly annoyed.  
"My dream woke you up?" he asked feeling bad for it.  
"Well, it wasn't a bad way to wake up, though you might not remember it, but it wouldn't have even passed for a pg-13 dream." a feeling of a blush came over the connection.  
"Oh, sorry." the feeling went back too.  
"So, notice anything different this morning? You were a bit drained last night."  
"Well, let me get my glasses first."  
He reached out with his hands and felt around for his glasses, and finally found them and put them on looking around the room now that it wasn't blurry.  
"Have you found out anything odd?" Harry asked Hermione through the connection.  
"Well, locate something in your room, that's not near you, and see if it will come to you."  
Harry spotted his broom, and willed it to come to him and out came little green bit's of energy from Harry, which found the broom, and brought it back.  
"Wait, I saw some green lines coming from me, and they touched the item, and they brought it back."  
"Really? Mine were brown, though many it's different colors for each person."  
"So, I guess we should tell Dumbledore about this, huh?"  
"Well, you slept in quite awhile, but he already knows that I can do it, and we were both fairly sure you would be able to do it too."  
"Oh, wait, I slept in?" Harry asked scared.  
"Don't worry, it was an excused absence." came back the soothing reply.  
"Oh, I thought they wanted us to just go about like it was normal."  
"Well, I guess they figured you have been through enough as it is, so they just let you sleep."  
"That was nice of them. What class is next?" Harry thought wishing he missed his least favorite subject.  
"Potions"  
Harry groaned. "Why couldn't I have slept through that?"  
A giggle came over the connection, "Well, do you think Snape would let you skip it?"  
"True, I guess I better get dressed. I'm hungry."  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." the thought came over.  
Harry hurried up to get changed and hurried down the stairs to see Hermione sitting on the couch a space empty beside her. Harry hurried on over, and sat next to her, and when she put her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and looked around to see who else was there. The normal group was sitting there, Ron, and Ginny and the rest. Ginny looked over at Harry and Hermione and forced a smile at Harry and said "hello" trying to keep her voice straight.  
"Hello" Harry replied. "She knows," he thought.  
"You think we are trying to hide it when we are sitting this close together like we are?" a giggling came thought.  
"I guess we are sitting a bit close for just friends." he thought and gave her a slight squeeze.  
"Have a good rest Harry?" Ron asked smiling.  
"Yes, it was rather nice." Harry replied back. "What time is it anyway?"  
"Oh, just about time for lunch to start." Ginny said.  
"Okay, good I'm hungry." Harry told them and smiled at them.  
"That's all you ever think about, isn't it? Getting food into that stomach of yours." Ginny accused him.  
"Oh, that's not the only thing he thinks about, is it Harry?" Hermione said without really thinking and started to blush as she thought of the dream last night.  
Harry just smiled at Hermione and blushed knowing what she was thinking and said, "So Ron, what happened in class today?"  
"Nothing that I can remember." Ron told him truthfully. He was worried about Harry because he wouldn't wake up that morning, so he hadn't been paying attention. He leaned over to where Hermione was sitting. "Find out anything about anyone that might be interested in me?" he said with a wink.  
Harry looks curiously at Ron and then the thought "He asked me to find out any rumors about girls liking him" came through to him.  
"So, you're looking for a girlfriend are you Ron?" Harry said with a wink.  
"What? How did you find ou...oh wait, never mind, you two can communicate without speaking, right?"  
"Well, I hear there is a Gryffindor that might be interested in you."  
"Really? Who's that?"  
"I'll tell you later when she's not around."  
At this Ron blinked and looked at Hermione for a slight hint, but getting none sat down and starts wondering whom it might be.  
"Isn't it time to feed my stomach yet?" the thought came over to Hermione who started cracking up.  
"Yes, it is about that time Harry" she said aloud not noticing that people were staring at her, not knowing that they missed half of the conversation. "Lets head down and get some food" she replied in her mind.  
"Good, I'm hungry. Giving someone magical powers really takes it out of a person." his thought came across with a laughing feeling.  
"Well yeah, but just imagine if you didn't" she replied still slightly joking.  
"I have, all to often, and I would do it again 5 times over if I had to." the thought came back seriously.  
"Well good, because I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione replied as she snuggled up to him some more and said, "Lets go get some food." to anyone listening.  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Thanks goes out to Sarah who beta'd this fanfic. And also to anyone else that helped! 


End file.
